Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and typically includes two display panels, each having a field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal (LC) molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light through the generated electric field to display images.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Herein, the reference viewing angle generally implies a viewing angle that has a contrast ratio of 1:10, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in order for side visibility to be close in quality to front visibility, a method has been proposed in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels and a voltage of either subpixel is increased or decreased. As a result, voltages of the two subpixels are different from each other so that transmittances thereof are different from each other.
However, as described above, in the case where one pixel is divided into two subpixels and the voltage of either subpixel is increased or decreased and, as a result voltages of the two subpixels are different from each other, a loss of luminance is generated in a high gray or color distortion is generated in a middle gray by a bump phenomenon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.